1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been developed to operate at relatively faster speeds and lower voltages in order to meet the operational requirements of various programs, applications, and functions. Also, processes for fabricating these devices have been developed to improve reliability and integrity.
In some instances, the improved integrity may cause the occurrence of a short channel effect in a field effect transistor (FET). In an attempt to overcome this effect, so-called fin field effect transistors (FinFET) have been developed. These types of transistors have channels with a three-dimensional (3D) spatial structure.